Death Row
by H pylori
Summary: Dean is finally caught and sentanced - and this time there is no escape. The angels come up with a way to both free Dean and prevent the law from chasing them further. Rated for the themes it deals with.  I don't own any of the characters.


Dean looked around. There was a podium at the front with a chair behind it. A smaller, lower podium to the side. Behind him he knew there were rows of seats. Seats for the family and friends of the accused. His friends and family. On the other side of the court room were the prosecutors and their friends, family. People who just wanted to watch. All this Dean knew without focusing. What he did focus on were the eleven people sitting in seats and one lady standing between his current seat and the judges. He hadn't really looked at them before, they were placed so they could watch, judge and make conclusions without being noticed themselves; but now they had Dean's full attention. They had his full attention and yet he only heard one word the lady said.

"Guilty."

Hendrickson would have been overly pleased had he lived to see this day. The day Dean Winchester was caught. The day Dean Winchester was brought to justice.

"Your Honour, due to previous experience we have every reason that Dean Winchester is a serious flight risk – both in and out of jail and ask that he be sentenced today if possible." Dean's head snapped to look at the lawyer. He had been hoping for there to be a day, maybe even a week for him to figure out how to break free. Now he would be lucky to not get the death sentence. He blocked the judge's banter until he heard his fate. Even then it didn't really sink in. It was too... absurd. It had to be a dream or some beastie had him living in an alternate universe. Either way he was going to wake up or Sam was going to rescue him.

Dean turned one last time to look at those that had sat behind him. Sam was running from the law – finding somewhere to hide himself so he wasn't there. A few people were gathered there, shock, disbelief and sadness written on their faces. Dean recognised most of them – people that they had helped. People they had saved. There weren't many – the family they had saved from a poltergeist that had put him in this position, the air hostess that had helped them exorcise the demon on the plane all those years ago, a few of the mothers and children that he had rescued from the Changelings. One of the kids was fighting their mum, trying to reach Dean. Dean smirked. He'd recognise Ben anywhere. It was just a pity the last time he would see them was under such... drastic circumstances. As Dean faced forward again Castiel's familiar form caught his eye. Maybe he still had some hope...

A week later and he had almost given up hope. Today was the day and he hadn't woken up, Sam hadn't broken him out – he hadn't been able to break out and no matter how loud he yelled, Castiel and the Angels seemed to have abandoned him.

A guard tapped the bars loudly to draw his attention. Dean ignored it. All they had been doing recently is taunting him. "Winchester! You have a visitor" The guard said. Dean looked up. He wasn't allowed out of the damn cage – they were too scared he'd break free, but that didn't stop visitors well... visiting him. He just assumed that no one cared about him or they were too busy trying to keep themselves hidden. He hoped Sam was still trying to keep himself hidden.

Castiel stood there, face void of all emotion as he looked in at Dean. The guards stood back slightly. Probably to give them space Dean thought – not that you can have much space in a 3 by 4 cell with maybe 2 metres of hallway width outside it. Castiel apparently thought the same because he turned quickly and both guards slumped to the ground asleep.

"You waited long enough! What took you so long?" Dean demanded, automatically thinking that he was finally being broken out.

"I am not here to break you out, Dean." Castiel said calmly.

"Then why the hell are you here? To give me my last rights?" Dean snorted at his own joke.

"If you break out the hunt for you will intensify. They will wonder how you did it. Track you down again." Castiel said still not showing any emotion

"Your point? They've done it before. They can do it again"

"There is another way." Castiel's voice hedged. He obviously did not like the thought of that 'other way'

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on!" Dean demanded.

Castiel looked over at the guards before checking the hallway. No one awake was around

Dean stepped back as Castiel relinquished claim to Jimmy. Dean saw this other option and he was not pleased about it as Castiel invaded his body. Dean fought against the invasion as he would a demonic one – they weren't comfortable and he was starting to see why Jimmy didn't want to be possessed anymore. He could feel Castiel's mind and feel how vast it was. It spanned centuries. Millennia. It was infinite. He watched as the guards woke up and then watched as Jimmy was escorted out. _Aren't Demons after him?_ Dean wondered idly.

_They can't find him. He's looked after _Came the reply in his own voice.

Dean/Castiel were marched from the cage not half an hour later. Dean felt the cold trickle of fear run down his neck as he was strapped down

_Have faith_ Castiel replied to it. It was getting extremely annoying having the angel reply to his feelings in his own voice._ We still have work for you Dean. You can not be permitted to die yet. _Dean shook his head and panicked slightly as nothing happened. He was entirely focused within himself. Trying to erase the discomfort of being possessed by Castiel, trying to ignore that he was tied down and would not be able to move even if he could break free. He determinedly refused to see what was happening to him as monitors were attached and a cold swab wiped over his arm.

Distantly he felt the small stab as the needle pierced his skin. His discomfort increased as Castiel seemed to shake himself free of the poison. They waited. Dean finally allowed himself to focus on what was happening. He could see through his eyes but he couldn't turn his head or blink. They stayed open and blinked when Castiel wanted them to blink. Uncomfortable was an understatement.

Monitors bleeped, Castiel turned Dean's head and Dean could see no change in the heart rate. Castiel focused on the witnesses and officers that had gathered beyond the room.

"It's not his time. He still has work to do." The voice was deeper than Dean's. It was the same voice – mostly, but Castiel added something to it. It was more confident, more powerful, it was use to being obeyed. Suddenly Dean felt as though he had been yanked upwards and through several towns. Cities blurred beneath him. Woods, fields, houses, shops... they flew by faster than he could focus. Finally the image in front of him/them solidified. Motel room, Sam's laptop sat open on the desk. Jimmy sat on one of the two beds.

"Cas..." Jimmy acknowledged, his voice distorted by angelic possession. The door to the bathroom flew open and Sam barrelled out of it, eyes red with fury and tears still running down his face. Castiel/Dean stood perfectly still. Sam landed a hard punch on his/their jaw before realising who stood in front of him. _Ow. _Dean thought, though the physical pain of the hit had already faded. Jimmy's body shone as an unknown angel fled from it and back into Heaven. Castiel relinquished hold of Dean almost before the other angel was out of sight. Dean smirked _that bad huh_ he thought as the last remnants of angel left his body.

"Turn on the news" Castiel ordered as Sam stood stunned in front of Dean. He vacantly reached for the remote and flipped to the first news station.

"... It appears that after several minutes during which the lethal injection failed to take effect, the body of Dean Winchester turned to the officers saying "It's not his time. He still has work to do." The reporter quoted. "As the attendants prepared a second dose, Dean Winchester _disappeared"_ the reporter continued. All witnesses – including the officers there to officially witness his execution claim he disappeared in a "Flurry of wings". The reporter turned to look at the building behind her before the scene cut back to the news reporter. Sam turned the news off and looked at Castiel.

"You let me believe he was _going to die!"_ His voice had been controlled to begin with but as he emphasised each word it grew steadily louder until he was yelling at the angel.

"We had to. We could not risk you exposing yourself and being caught before we had a chance to finish things" Castiel replied as calm as ever.

"Finish things? As in until you had a chance to let my brother – the same brother you guys pulled from _Hell_ for your cause..." Sam was cut off by Castiel.

"It was for the best. Now you may continue your work unhindered" Castiel replied again as calm as ever. Sam started to bite out a retort but he was already gone.

"I hate it when he does that" Sam growled. Dean flashed back to his last flight.

"Yeah – just be glad it ain't you he's flying" Dean replied.


End file.
